fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Dressler
Dēmon Shefu lit. Demon Dishes) The Strongest Man in the World (世界最強の男 Sekai Saikyō no Otoko) |status= Alive |race= Human- Hybrid |birthdate= October 27th |birthplace= Taikutsuna District, Daobeth's Capital |gender=Male |age=21 |blood type= O+ |education= Daobeth's Military Academy |hair color= Crimson |eye color= Yellow |vision= |skin tone=Tan |height= 5 ft 7 in (1.71m) |weight= 70 kg (154lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Zatsueki |previous affiliation= House Gremory Kingdom of Daobeth |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= Soldier |team= Team Kain |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Dressler (Adopted Father) Dressler (Adopted Mother) Raphael Gremory (Older Brother) Sariel Gremory (Older Sister) Mael Gremory (Older Half-Brother) Ajuka Gremory (Father) Raven Gremory (Mother; Deceased) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Chapter 13 |image gallery=yes }} Kain Dressler '(ケイン・ドレッサー ''Kein Doressā), unknowingly born with the name '''Calel Gremory (カレル・グレモリー Kareru Guremorī) is the deuteragonist of Fairy Tail: Stormfront. He is a member of the Zatsueki and an affiliate of the Guild. He is a former solider of Daobeth's military and is the estranged younger brother of Raphael Gremory, making him an originally unknowing member of Daobeth's ruling family, House Gremory. Although he is recognized as one of the most powerful men on the planet by a select few, he goes unacknowledged by the masses. He spent several years working as a chef for Ikataue's restaurant where he was known for his incredible skill as the Demon Chef ( Dēmon Shefu lit. Demon Dishes). Due to his many achievements and strength he has amassed a small group of individual's that follow him around everywhere he goes and hang out with him (often without his permission), that consider themselves his "entourage", they dubbed themselves Team Kain. Some of the members of this group even refer to Kain as Master (マスター Masutā) much to his annoyance. His main source of income is gained through doing odd jobs. Appearance Kain is a young man with a tan, almost olive skin complexion and sharp features. Kain shares several physical characteristics that are commonly associated with his biological family, such as the yellow eyes and crimson hair. He has somewhat poor posture, usually being hunched over and is quite short, standing at just over 5'7", a little shorter than . He has rather broad shoulders and a slim and lean, yet muscular physique which he presumably attained through his rigorous training regime. His physique however is constantly hidden beneath his usually very baggy clothing, which combined with his hunched over posture and height make him appear rather diminutive and scrawny in statsure. Kain has a very unamusing appearance and often appears to not be paying attention, he sometimes has a gormless look on his face and has a bad habit of letting his tongue flop out of his mouth. Normally he can be seen with a mischievous and impish smile on his face. Coincidently like all members of his adopted family, he appears to be very youthful in that he looks younger than he actually is. This, his height and his mannerisms often make people think he is in his early teens as a pose to his late teens. He likes wearing different outfits but he is often seen wearing a white headband around his head or around his arm, especially when he is in the kitchen. He also wear's a black sports jacket with black pants and black shoes with a white t shirt underneath. During the Samurai Country arc he wore a purplish over shirt, with a blue under shirt. The over shirt was a very baggy shirt and the sleeves reached just passed his elbows. The under shirt, was baggy as well, but the sleeves stopped at the elbows. He wore red pants, that look similar to what a samurai might wear. The pants were loose and had to be held up with a belt, which was also red. He carried two regular sized sheathed katana on his person under the belt. He also wore a dark scarf around his neck. When he trained with Sejimaru, he wore a black traditional uniform used in Chinese martial arts, with white linings and long sleeves along with Taiichi slippers. He later changed this outfit to a simple tight black shirt and loose-fitting white pants. Personality Kain has a pervasive issue with paying attention, losing interest in practically anything if he is not heavily stimulated. He more often than not does not think before speaking or acting. Though he is quite lazy and now spends a lot of his time sleeping, due to his hyperactive imagination and hyper thought process he often struggles to get to sleep, in some instances even going a full day without sleeping. This often results in him being tired most of the time and causing him to drift off in the middle of interacting with people, even whilst standing up. He is however a very heavy sleeper, sleeping through his apartments destruction, a hurricane and being tied up and kidnapped, he even slept through being thrown into the space-time continuum and being transported to another dimension. He often does not pay attention to what people say, frequently asking "did you say something?" or following up his sentences with "eh?" often to the annoyance of those asking. He also has a terrible memory, easily forgetting names and faces, often just calling people whatever he wants in the moment. In regards to his work ethic an motivation, Kain can be incredibly lazy and unresponsive when tasked with something that does not interest him but he can be immensely tenacious when properly stimulated. Whether a result of his hyperactive mind or ambivalence to the world around him, Kain is highly resistant to most forms of peer pressure. Kain is very clumsy, a running gag is that he will trip over objects that are not really in his way and then complain about how said object was in his way. He has a tendency to turn up late even in the the most dire of circumstances. He favours comfort over practicality or aesthetics and will almost always wear baggy and loose-fitting clothing, often resulting in him being criticised for his poor fashion sense and even in some instances being mistaken for a homeless person. Kain has a strong sense of humour and takes great pleasure in teasing other people, shown by his many nick names for various guild members with the intent to irritate them. Kain has displayed some semblance of perversion on several occasions, including trying to peep in the hot springs and slapping Diana's ass as "retribution" for trying to kill him. He also seems to have an obsession with cute and innocent-looking things and is fiercely invested in protecting and/or preserving them. He likes to read, mostly manga and comic books but he also enjoys expanding his knowledge through research. He dislikes the clichés that surround heroes and finds them to be very boring. Because of this he prefers stories that feature unique character and themes. He also does not like quotes and the heroic and supposedly motivating speeches people commonly throw around as he feels they cheapen and trivialise the ordeal. He himself is very hesitant to say things that fit the typical hero narrative and stereotype and will often call people out for doing said things. He does not seem to care for titles and praise and will often let others take credit for his many accomplishment's without even a second though. He has shown a dislike for people in authority, especially those that abuse their power. He does not like being told what to do, sometimes feeling obliged to do the complete opposite just to be obnoxious ad rebellious. Though he is capable of following orders as he diligently served in Trivia's military for several years as a stand-out soldier. Often enough when faced with adversity Kain is very indifferent, even the most powerful opponents do not intimidate him, and even in the heat of battle he is usually not taking things seriously. He often makes simple observations which annoy his opponents by accident, laughing at the fact that Rascal's real name is Stewart and stating that he used barley any power even though from the point of view of Rex he hit him incredibly hard. He has a tendency to overreact and make stupid faces when surprised. It is almost impossible to get under his skin and he does not care if people insult him, having an extremely limited amount of interest in the opinions of others. He also loves to cook and does so in a very enthusiastic manner but he seems to prefer it as a hobby rather than a job, though this is probably because he is lazy. Because so many of his foes end up having have a flare for the dramatics, he will almost always let his opponents rant and boast before engaging them. Though he likes to fool around and mess with his opponents a little, he knows when it is time to get serious. When he is serious, it's almost like he's a different person, his intensity is overwhelming and his soft, almost childish features become much sharper. His willpower, strength and experience make him quite an intimidating person when he want's to be. When he does get serous he doesn't even entertain his opponents usual monologues and speeches, instead just outright obliterating them without saying anything. He loves to fight powerful opponents but more often than not is disappointed in his frequently easy victories and as a result he finds it difficult to enjoy himself when engaged in combat. When he finds an opponent who can fight with him, he does become quite exited. Despite his many positive traits, charisma and observably relaxed and easy-going nature, Kain seems to be dejected and deeply depressed, in-part attributed to his traumatic childhood. As well as being emotionally repressed and habitually self-loathing, he appears to have a prominent fear of commitment and intimate relationships. While Kain's alcohol consumption is presented from a comedic point of view much of the time, the reasoning behind his alcohol consumption is a direct result of his aforementioned phycological issues, with his excessive drinking being nothing more than a fruitless effort to numb himself. Abilities Kain's body does not contain any magic power and as such he cannot use any Magic at all, despite this he is an immensely powerful individual whose superhuman strength's origins remain a mystery. Due to his short stature and unassuming and youthful appearance and inability to use magic, Kain is constantly underestimated by his opponents. Though his exploits and power go unacknowledged by the masses and general public, he has garnered the attention of many powerful guilds and organisations, the Magic Council, criminals like Rascal and Loki, Kenichi and even the likes of D.O.O.M and the Yosumi. Physical Capabilities Kain has spent many years training and building his body to exceed the limits of a humans potential and as a result has by the age of twenty, has gained physical prowess matched by very few. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability, senses, balance and coordination are all at a level that surpasses the conceivable limit for a human being. His super-human abilities are attributed to his immense work ethic and strength of will as well as the human-demon heritage. Though he regularly engages in an intensive regimen of extremely rigorous exercises, it is possible that he is not required to do this in order to keep himself in this condition. As a result of this unique physiology, he has defeated many opponents whose size and other powers greatly exceeded his own. His physical might alone is enough to fight and constantly overwhelm the most powerful of opponents. Monstrous Strength: Perhaps Kain's most valuable asset, he is unbelievably physically strong and has displayed levels of physical strength far exceeding the conceivable limit for his body size, stature and race many times over. He has such strength that it is difficult for people to wrap their mind's around how he attained it and it is not clear where his limit is. This strength has been obvious from even a young age, showing signs of incredible strength even as a young teenager. He could effortlessly bench press 220lbs, easily breaking the record (41 repetitions) as part of the Army's fitness test when he was just 13. As an adult he can lift ridicules heavy loads with ease, hurl massive objects great distances, borough through the ground and crush tough martials with nothing but his bare hands. His punches are powerful and provide enough force to knock powerful opponents out cold, launch them great distances and even in some instances cause them to explode. Even the shockwaves generated from his powerful punches and kicks can disperse some of the most powerful magic spells and inflict an incredible amount of damage on his target. He can also generate massive shockwaves by smashing his hands together, powerful enough to completely expel a massive fog enveloping a gorge. He can wrestle and combat adversaries much larger than him, including bears, lions and tigers. He has enough physical strength to break free from practically any method of binding, easily breaking through chains, handcuffs, rope and steel bars. He can escape even forms of imprisonment using magic, using brute force and willpower to escape. He can tunnel through the ground with his bare hands and flick small objects with such extreme force and velocity that they can act like bullets. Though he does not posses the ability fly he can use the immense strength in his legs to leap tremendous heights and distances, creating crater's from the input of force in the process. He can use this leaping ability to move through the air without the aid of gravity and high pressure deep under water very quickly by pushing off of something. Kain has displayed a remarkable amount of restraint and control with his superhuman strength as he can combat regular humans without killing them even though his strikes are powerful enough to kill ultimate-class creatures as durable and powerful as Brutus and Ira. Astonishing Speed: Kain is tremendously fast, being able to complete a 40-yard dash in an instant and a 2.4 km run in under 20 seconds both when he was only 14 taking fitness test's for the army. He defeated Reginald Balmore the entirety of in just a few seconds and with great ease. He is fast enough to be able to run directly up a mountain side and run across water. He ran down a massive tree to save an apple he dropped from the top branch and then run back up said tree without any on-lookers noticing he had even done so. He can outrun a speeding bullet and dodge them just as easily, even magic-enhanced bullets that can have their trajectory altered. After he was punched so hard that he was sent flying through the side of a mountain several miles from where he was standing by Ira, he returned in just a few seconds. His speed allows him to even create afterimage's in his wake. He also has incredible dexterity, as he can throw dozens of punches in mere seconds. His speed is useful outside of combat as well, being able to move his arms incredibly quickly, slicing and dicing various vegetables too quick for the human eye to see and moving from position to position, working like a well-oiled team of chef's instead of just a single one. Insane Reflexes: Kain has incredible reflexes, he is capable of dodging, deflecting, catching, or in some instances, throwing back, knives, arrows, kunai, shuriken, and similar projectiles with his hands, feet and even at one point using his teeth to catch the blade of a sword. His reflexes are good enough for him to be able to match the entirety of Tiger Squad, who are renowned for being extremely fast and having unparalleled teamwork all at once. Kain is also highly nimble, bending and angling his body in obscene ways to avoid attacks from multiple angles with apparent ease using flips, handspring and other movements. Kain's reflexes and agility render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge multiple attacks even at extremely close range. He can move and balance freely and loosely on nearly any surface because of his impressive sense of equilibrium. Limitless Endurance: Kain possesses superhuman stamina and conditioning. He can run for miles without tiring himself out even when running at astounding speeds across difficult terrain. He travelled from Libero to Ishgar (a journey which would take the average person many months) over the course of just 10 days with very little rest when he was 17. In accordance with his willpower, Kain can supress he pain he physically feels to an extreme extent. On the occasions that he has been injured or wounded he has displayed an inhuman pain tolerance, rarely even recognizing the potentially life-threating injuries and continuing on as if nothing has changed. His ability to survive through all this immense punishment both amazes and terrifies those around him. Kain has also been observed to heal very quickly, recovering from multiple serious injuries in less than 24 hours with nothing more than (what he refers to as) "proper" rest and nutrition. Extreme Durability: One of Kain's defining traits is his extreme level of physical might and durability, permitting him incredible resistance towards every possible kind of normal damage rendering him almost invincible. His skin is even strong enough for normal weapons to shatter harmlessly against his body, only magic weapons can break his skin. He can punch through trees, stone, diamond, obsidian robots, magic barriers and other incredibly tough objects, all without expressing any sort of pain or even discomfort. He has casually taken many powerful finishing attacks from incredibly powerful opponents including Carsten Krieger in his giant form, Zander Grayfall, Ira, Brutus and Yuma in his phoenix form. Kain is able to surive incredible pressure underwater, as deep as 30,000 feet (5.68 miles), with the pressure at this depth being over 13000 pounds per square inch (with most humans being unable to survive past a measly 85 pounds per square inch). He can survive free-falls from great heights, falling from trees, tall buildings, mountains and even emerging completely unscathed. Supernatural Senses: Kain has exceptional senses, being able to hear a conversation from a great distance, see a small bird many hundred of meters in the sky. He has what could be considered a sixth sense, he can sense hostile intent and because of his considerable reflexes and speed he can dodge attacks he hasn't even seen. In one instance against Regulus Mustang, Kain dodged an attack and managed to sense the following explosion, just dodging it in time even though no magic circles where created and the explosion was almost instantaneously created. He possesses the unique ability to "sense" magic and can accurately gauge his opponents strength just using this sense, providing their source of strength is their magic. This ability developed simply as a result of his body recognizing any magic power as foreign. Weirdly enough he has a very poor sense of smell. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kain employs hand-to-hand combat as the primary and only elemnet of his fighting style, it is pretty much formless and devoid of any technique, he simply overwhelms him opponent with his physical prowess. He can easily overwhelm and dismantle multiple highly-skilled unarmed fighter at once regardless of how much skill they have or how powerful they may be. Despite this simple and somewhat brutish style being his primary style of fighting, this is is only the ase because he so often does not to inject any sort of real technique into his style to win a fight. Kain has displayed a great knowledge of fighting and a high fight IQ as well as the ability to quickly learn practically any technique his opponent uses, he can does this to an even greater extent than Rex. This is as a result of him training in multiple martial arts from a young age. Assorted Others Average Intellect: Kain possesses relatively average-level intelligence, especially in the fields of mathematics, science and world history, in part due to his terrible memory. His academic scores at the academy were passable but quite underwhelming, scoring mostly C's and D's. Though he was a painfully average student, he has displayed an excellent understanding of the human body as well it's capabilities, specifically in relation to the science of sports and exercise. He has shown the ability to articulate himself in quite an intelligent and articulate manner when he wants to. Due to his sparse supply of magic power, Kain had to develop a great deal of cunning and intelligence when he was very young in order to survive. Kain has shown to be capable of being quite shrewd and tactful, being able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. He is good at improvising and can create improvised weapons from things around him. Indomitable Will: Kain has displayed a tremendous amount of willpower since childhood, being the only known survivor of the unnamed disease that resulted in him having no magic. Under no circumstances will he succumb to physical pain, carrying on even when he is coughing blood and littered with life-threating wounds that would kill a lesser person. He can resist spells, immense magic power and incantations meant to ensnare the mind and control him with very little effort just through willpower. He was unhindered when Zander Grayfall used his powerful magic power to try and crush him under the pressure, despite the fact that this magic was powerful enough to bring several powerful Mages to their knees and completely flatten the surrounding building's. His strength of will also allows him to resit physic manipulation to such an extend that his own body cannot be manipulated directly by even the most powerful physics. Culinary Skills: Kain is a cook of the highest order and through his alias "Demon Chef", his prowess is recognized across the country. His talents have earned him many job offers from multiple highly-ranking and popular restaurants. Kain's superhuman abilities enable him to move his arms incredibly quickly, slicing and dicing various vegetables too quick for the human eye to see and moving from position to position, working like a well-oiled team of chef's instead of just a single one. Animal Communication: Kain possesses an uncanny ability to communicate effectively with a large number of non-human creature's. Charisma: He seems to be quite charismatic as he is able to make friends easily and win people over. Vulnerability to Magic: Kain's etherano-free physiology naturally makes him vulnerable to magical energies. Spells and magical-enhanced attacks can injure and wear him down greatly and are the single most effective way to harm him, or even kill him. However Kain's physical abilities require an extreme quantity of magic power behind these attacks to cause enough damage to actually harm him. Phasmophobia: Kain has an erratic and volatile fear of spectres, wraiths, ghosts and other manner of supernatural and undead creatures including zombies. By adulthood this fear has subsided slightly, he still shivers in fear at the thought of them though. Alcohol Tolerance: Kain has an exceptional ability to metabolize alcohol, being capable of out drinking people like Cana, Gildarts and Rex with supposedly little difficulty. This tolerance can likely be attributed to both his unique physiology and many years of excessive drinking. Equipment Quotes Trivia *Kain's physical appearance is based off of Sōma Yukihira from "Shokugeki no Soma" series. *Kain's first name and surname, are both German like most of the names of people residing in Libero. *Kains's favourite things to eat are pork ramen, medium-rare steak, BBQ ribs and chicken fajitas while his least favourite foods are sushi and mushrooms. *Kain's favourite things to do are fight, sleep, read and cook. He also likes to go for long walks and think about life. *Kain's favourite colours are purple, orange and yellow. *Kain's favourite season is spring. *Kain's favourite dishes to cook are usually quite simple. *Kain shares his birthday with Okamimaru. *Kain doesn't celebrate his birthday. *Kain is right-handed. *Kain's IQ is 110. *Kain is confirmed to have and . *Kain has officially completed a total of 19 Jobs: 18 Normal, 1 S-Class, 0 SS-Class, 0 10-year, 0 100-year. *Kain is voiced by .